Don't Let Sleeping Usa's Lie
by Maetel
Summary: Mamoru decides to finally declare his love for Usagi in a midnight visit.


Title: Don't Let Sleeping Usas Lie  
Author: Maetel or Hikage  
Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13+  
Summary: Mamoru decides to finally come clean with his emotions, and in   
the guise of Tuxedo Kamen, he goes to Usagi's room to tell her   
everything.  
  
"Okay! Who's in my room? I have a teddy bear and I'm not afriad to use   
it!" exclaimed Usagi as she jumped up onto her bed, wielding a large   
stuffed bear.   
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down," came a deep voice from one of the shadowed   
corners of the room. Slowly a figure stepped into the moonlight   
filtering into the room through the windows.  
  
"Ara... Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Wh-what are you doing here?" questioned   
Usagi.  
  
"There is something that I want-...no need to tell you," said the tall   
well dressed figure as he walked towards   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I want you to know that I- well I... Ah hell," said Tuxedo Kamen,   
before he pulled Usagi to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Wow..." said Usagi as she looked around dazedly. "That was... wow..."  
  
"What I wanted to say was, I love you," said Tuxedo Kamen. "I have ever   
since the first time I saw you in the hospital when I was a young boy.   
Back then I thought you were just a figment of my imagination, but then   
I saw you again almost twelve years later worrying about a test paper   
before you threw it behind you only to have it hit me on the head."  
  
"Ara... I love you too, but I have to ask. What are you talking about?   
The first time I ever saw you was when you saved me from the youma that   
attacked the jewelery store a few months ago," said Usagi.   
  
"That was the first time you saw me in this form," said Tuxedo Kamen   
before he allowed his more elegant guise to fade away leaving, only a   
pair of black slacks, a black turtleneck and a green jacket. "But I was   
talking about the first time I saw you as the real me."  
  
"Ma-Mamoru-san," said Usagi disbelievingly. "D-demo... how are you..."  
  
"How am I Tuxedo Kamen?" he finished for her. "I'm not real sure, but I   
knew that coming to you as him would be the only way I could without you   
yelling at me."  
  
"I wouldn't have yelled at you as long as you didn't call me Odango   
atama, or made fun of me," snapped Usagi. She then noticed the look of   
hurt that crossed his features. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I   
just slip into defense mode when you are around."  
  
"I am sorry that you feel as though you have to do that," said Mamoru.   
"I know I tease you, but I cannot help it. I don't know any other way to   
act. Whenever you are around, I am just filled with emotions that I   
cannot handle, so I just express them in the only way I know how. I push   
you away. But despite how I act, I do mean what I said. I do love you."  
  
"Oh my... I don't know what to say... except I love you too," said   
Usagi. "I have denied it, but no matter what I say, I know that in my   
heart there is nothing else that makes sense of the feelings in my   
heart."  
  
Mamoru then leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on Usagi's lips.   
  
"Can you forgive me for picking on you in the past?" he asked as he   
looked into Usagi's bright azure eyes.   
  
"I had already forgiven you. I forgive you each time I look into your   
eyes when you don't notice. I forgive you each time I see the look of   
utter loneliness on your face," said Usagi as she lightly placed a hand   
on his cheek. "I forgive you because I love you, just like I always   
have."  
  
"I love you so much..." said Mamoru as he took the hand on his face, and   
gently kissed the palm.   
  
"I love you too," said Usagi. "But... how are we going to break this   
news to the other girls. I don't think they are going to like hearing   
how you came into my room in the middle of the night."   
  
"Let Ami and Makoto deal with it in their own way," said Mamoru. "It's   
Rei that I am worried about. Her temper scares me..."  
  
Usagi simply laughed before she realized something which led her to   
smacking Mamoru with the teddy bear which was still in one of her hands.   
  
"You came into my room and scared me half to death. You were lucky Luna   
wasn't in here."  
  
"Hey!!" said Mamoru as he took the teddy bear pummeling from Usagi. He   
considered it a form of payback for all the insults.  
  
The End 


End file.
